


My Turn Now

by PsychoticKittenCat



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoticKittenCat/pseuds/PsychoticKittenCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hunter liberates Gehrman from his nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Turn Now

**Author's Note:**

> The Hunter is referred to as they/them, so that their gender's ambiguous. ^^

"Submit your life." Gehrman said with a hint of sadness and something else that showed in his eyes...was it longing? "And let me free you from this terrible Hunter's Dream."

"I can't do that, Gehrman. I won't." The hunter said, rising up and slowly backing away; making sure to keep eye contact. "I...I can't allow you to suffer here anymore."  
  
"You must be freed from this dream, child." Gehrman slowly stood up. He was old, his stature fraile and his bones aching...but the moment the First Hunter stood up, laid hands on his weapons, it all vanished. From the fight...and from the hunt, he was reborn again as the fearsome hunter he once was so, so long ago.  
  
"For giving me a home in the midst of the blasted hunt...for all that you've done for me..." The hunter drew their Saw Cleaver and Pistol. "I won't let you suffer anymore."

**~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~**

  
After what felt like hours the Hunter began to grow tired. Oh the blasted sound of blades clashing. Oh that sickening sound of guns firing and the smell of gunpowder amidst the flora and fauna. Oh, but most of all, the sickening feeling of bones cracking, flesh ripping apart and all the bloodshed they had to endure as they died, _time and time again_ at the hands of their guide. Gehrman however, only seemed renewed after they've come back from death to fight him again, and throughout the fight, he only seemed to get stronger.  
  
Ah, but now they were so close. Gehrman was visibly tired now, giving his all to this one last fight. The flowers were painted red with blood and flesh, the ground torn and ripped by their very weapons, and the air...tainted with the overpowering scent of gunpowder and blood. With one last slash, the First Hunter finally succumbed.  
  
"The night and the dream...were long..." He said as he fell upon their shoulders. The Hunter caught him.  
  
"The dream was long indeed...but it's time you woke up Gehrman." They simply said as they closed their eyes and held him close.  
  
" _Thank you..._ " The First Hunter laughed. It was unlike anything they've heard before. Was it...genuine and not forced? Perhaps he was truly happy this time. That very realization alone lifted a weight in the Hunter's heart. Feeling him dissipate, they gave him one last hug before he finally disappeared.  
  
The Hunter gave one final sigh, and opened their eyes; readying themselves for the presence behind them. The power that would have driven anyone mad upon touching it...it was unmistakable. They turned around to the Moon Presence, as the ominous creature descended upon them and dare they think, cuddled them? It felt the very presence it sought out to destroy within its next surrogate, and it jumped back in alarm. It roared in anger.  
  
"I will no longer be part of this dream...or the hunt." The Hunter readied their weapons.

" _I will transcend it_."


End file.
